Freaky Friday
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: When Gosalyn and Drake don't get along. Morgana uses her magic to cast a spell on them. Gosalyn is her dad and Drake is Gosalyn for 24 hours or til they know each other better. Will they be able to settle their differnces before Gosalyns big game? done!
1. Chapter 1

Freaky Friday

Chapter 1

The scene is a late evening at the St. Canard High School. Everybody is watching the girls JVC basketball team playing in the playoffs. If they win the game the will go to the championship game. Which is a pretty big deal since they haven't won a game in years! Of any team they have. But with young freshman Gosalyn Mallard on the team they actually have a chance!

Gosalyn has the ball with only seconds left to the clock.

"And Mallard has the game! With only seconds left to the clock." The announcer said.

Gosalyn took a deep breath and exhaled she dribbled the ball for a second and tossed it.

"She shoots!" The announcer said.

The ball goes in the basket!! The St. Canard Ducks have finally won a game and are going to the championship game!

"And it's good! St. Canard Lady ducks are going to the championship game!" The announcer exclaimed.

In the audience two people are sitting there with mouths wide open in shock.

"Did I just hear right? One of our teams is going to the championship game?"

"Did the world fall of its axel?" The other one asked.

"That Gosalyn Mallard is one good player."

"And she's only a freshmen!"

"Her parents must be so proud!"

Minutes later Gosalyn is standing next to her friends chitchatting away.

When her dad comes running up to them. Wearing a big foam finger, a St.Canard lady's Ducks t-shirt. Cheering on the top of his lungs.

"Woo Yoo! All right! You're going to the championship game."

Gosalyn was horrified to say the least.

He does this every time she has a game.

Makes a big scene. No matter how many times she tells him that he does.

He just keeps it up.

He runs up to her and picks her up and gives her a big bear hug.

"Way to go sport!" He cheered.

Gosalyn chuckled nervously. "Ah, thanks dad. But do you mind putting me down? You're embarrassing me." She said.

Drake laughed as he put her down. "I'm not embarrassing you."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. "What ever dad."

"Come on let's go celebrate you're big win!" He said.

Gosalyn paused and scratched her dad. "Actually dad. I know that you and I always go out to celebrate. But I kind of already made other plans."

Drake paused and looked at her. "Oh?"

"Yeah, um me and the guys were going to go out and celebrate it."

"Oh wow. That's nice." He said disappointed.

"Sorry. I can cancel it if you want."

"No no go ahead. I understand you would rather be with you're friends that's fine."

Gosalyn smiled and then she remembered something. "Thanks. And before I forget I have something for you."

"You do?" He asked confused.

"Yup. It's nothing much. But I think it will really help you out."

She pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's a list of everything that you do that embarrasses me. I want you to look over it, study it. Cause you'll be tested over it by the championship game."

Drake chuckled for a second. "Oh, isn't that nice."

"Come on Gos! We're going to be late!" Her one friend called.

"Coming!" She yelled back.

She hands her gym bag to Drake. "Don't worry I'll be back by curfew."

She them took off running with her friends.

Drake watched as she walked away with her friends, looked at the list.

He wasn't used to this. It was always he and Gosalyn going out to celebrate after the game. But now she's with her friends. He sighed and grabbed the gym bag and handed out.

Back at the Mallard home it was getting close to her curfew. Drake was walking around in circles.

"Where is she? She's supposed to be coming home." He said.

Morgana who is playing with their 3 year old Spencer sighed. "Relax Drake. She has 5 more minutes."

"Exactly, do you have any clue what could happen to her?" He asked.

"Drake calm down. She's a good kid. I'm sure she's on way her way right now."

"But what if she's in an accident?"

Morgana knew there was no way to calm him down. She sighed and picked up Spencer.

"Come on Spencer it's time for bed."

They headed upstairs while Drake just looked at the door waiting…

Seconds later the door opens and Gosalyn walks in and waves to her friends.

"Thanks for the ride Vic. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" She called out.

She turns and closed the door behind her. "Hi pops." She said as she walked in.

Drake narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't you hi pops me. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

That took Gosalyn back. "What?"

"Do you have any idea how scared I was waiting for you? Where were you? Why didn't you call?"

"What do you want me to answer first?"

"Don't you talk back to me like that? Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

Gosalyn has no idea where this is all coming from. "Can I talk? A it's only 8:01. I'm a minute late. Big freaking deal. And B. What is you're problem? I told you that my friends and I was going out to celebrate. Which we did. We went to the pizza place and hung out. If you want you can call them and ask them. So calm the heck down. You're going to give you're self a heart attack!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! What were you doing with Vic? He's too old for you! And yes a minute late is a minute late. You're grounded for a week!"

"DAD! You can't be serious! Over a minute?!!"

"Talk back again and I'll make it another week!"

Gosalyn narrowed her eyes at her dad. "Fine be that way! Like I have a life anyways!" She exclaimed.

She stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

Drake shook the thoughts out of his head. "Teenagers got to love them." He mussed.

In Gosalyn room she kicked her shoes off and letting steam from it.

"Over a freaking minute? This is so stupid!" She exclaimed.

She pulled her laptop up from under her bed and turned it on. Right way Honker showed up and instant message her.

HMAN: Hey Gos.

Cool chick: Hey Honk.

HMAN: Cool game.

Cool chick: Yeah it was. Until my dad totally lost it.

HMAN: What do you mean?

Cool chick: I was a minute late. So I'm grounded.

HMAN: For being a minute late?

Cool chick: That's right. He's totally lost it.

HMAN: Well maybe it had something to do with the list that you made him.

Cool chick: Nah, he didn't bring it up.

Hman: Then I guess it's just over the minute.

Cool chick: Tell me about it. Which is totally unfair!

She logged off and just lay there on her bed.

The next morning

Drake and Morgana are in the kitchen.

Morgana just can't believe what he had done last night.

"You grounded her? That was really uncalled for Drake. She was just a minute late!" Morgana said.

"No, it was called for. She wrote down a list of everything that embarrasses her. She talked back to me. And she was hanging out with that Vic guy again."

"So?" Morgana asked.

"SO!! He's 18!! She's 15. Too old!! I'm not going to let him take advantage of her!"

"Take advantage of you? Drake darling this is Gosalyn we're talking about. She's not some young naïve girl. She can take care of herself."

Right before Drake was going to say something Gosalyn walks in and they stopped talking.

Gosalyn walks to the fridge and grabs something out of the fridge and closed it back up.

"Gee, don't stop talking on a count of me." She said.

"Gosalyn, we…" Drake trailed on.

Gosalyn ignored him and walked back out of the kitchen.

"Gos.." Drake trailed off again.

"Goodbye Morgana." Gosalyn said as she grabbed her book bag and handed out of the house.

Morgana turned to Drake and gave him a look.

"What?" Drake asked confused.

"You made something out of nothing Drake."

At school..

Gosalyn is at her locker still really ticked off when Honker walked up to her.

"So, a week huh?"

"Yeah with some other things. Like on the weekends when I'm not at basketball practice. I have to be home by 12."

Honker gasped. "Midnight?"

"Yeah, I wish. No try noon. And I can only hang out with certain people. People that he approves off. And of course that means Vic is out of the question."

Honker was little happy to hear that. He has nothing against the guy but he has feelings for Gosalyn. And Vic is trouble.

"Oh. That's a shame." He said trying to hide a smile.

Gosalyn closed her locker and looked at him. "Give it up Honk. I know that you don't like Vic either."

Honker tried to act hurt by that. "What? Me?? Not me. Who wouldn't like Vic? He's the caption of the boys basketball team."

Gosalyn laughed and closed her locker. "Okay you can stop. Come on buddy let's go." She said.

She started to walk away and Honker chuckled. It killed him that she just thought of him as a friend. Well not exactly she liked him too. But since no one has mentioned anything. She just pushed it in the back and started to hang out with Vic.

Other students walked past them and pointed them out. "Aww, look at the love birds." One kid said.

Gosalyn and Honker shook the thoughts out of their head. "WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" They both yelled out.

They then glanced back at each other and looked away.

Gosalyn walked ahead and stopped and looked back at her friend. "You coming or not Honk?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Coming." Honker took off running towards her.

After school is over with and Gosalyn is at home doing her homework.

Drake walked in and sees her, he felt terrible about the way that things are lately.

"Ahem. Do you need help with you're homework?" He asked.

Gosalyn kept on ignoring him and picked up her books and put them in her bag and headed up stairs.

"The silent treatment huh? HA! It's not going to work!" He said calling from the stairs.

Morgana watched this and sighed. "Time for me to step in and handle this." She said.

She walked up stairs and knocked on the door. "Gos, can I come in?"

"It's a free country isn't it?"

Morgana walked in and sat down next to Gosalyn on her bed.

"I thought that we could talk."

"About what?"

Morgana shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. What ever you feel like talking about. I'm not going to make you tell me anything."

"DAD'S totally lost it! It was just a freaking minute! And he lost it! I mean I'm a straight A student, I'm the MVP on the basketball team. I'm not doing drugs or having sex like most kids in my school. He's all over me because I'm a minute late! Give me a break!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Morgana nodded her head and agreed with everything that she said. "I agree with you. That was way to harsh. The truth is you're growing up and he doesn't know how to handle it."

"Well what did he expect me to be 9 years old forever!"

Morgana laughed at that. "No, he didn't expect that. It's just hard for him that's all."

"Yeah well it isn't easy being a kid either."

"True. Just give him some slack okay."

"Yeah, well I'll give him slack when he gives me some slack."

Morgana smiles and walked out of the room.

She walks down the stairs and Drake was standing there.

"Well what did she say?" He said crossing his arms.

"Drake, you really need to give her some slack. She's a good kid. Go up to her room and apologize!"

Drake was stunned to hear that. In his mind he didn't need to, she was the one that talked back and disobeyed him. If anybody should do it. It should be Gosalyn.

Morgana watched as he walked up to his room and closed the door.

She grinded her teeth and thought about something. "Hmm… That might just work."

With that she ran to her magic books and looked through her spells til she found the perfect one. "Ah ha! That one will do."

She chanted the spell and Spencer walked in. "What's ya doing Mommy?" He asked.

"I'm teaching a lesson to two very stubborn ducks."

Spencer clapped his hands and watched his mom do her thing. As she chanted it smoke appeared from the book and it flew up to the unexpected sleeping ducks. As they slept their sprits lifted up their bodies and flew over to the others room.

The next morning in Gosalyn's room.. You see a sleeping body in her bed, her alarm was going off. A hand reached over and hit it. A yawn came out that which didn't sound like a 15 year old girl. Her eyes wore light blue no eyelashes. "What am I doing in Gos's room?" He asked.

He shook it off and got out of bed and walked out. Little Spencer walked out of his room and saw him. "Morning Gos." He said.

Drake looked at him confused. "Gos? No it's me daddy Spencer."

Spencer laughed and just kept repeating Gosalyn. Gosalyn over and over again.

Drake shook the thought out of his head and then there was a loud scream coming from the bathroom.

Everybody took off running. Drake's jaw dropped when he saw his body in there. "Gosalyn?" He asked.

His body turned around, but it wasn't him. It was Gosalyn green eyes, eyelashes. She then let out another scream.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gosalyn is totally freaking out right now.

"OH MY GOD! This can't be happening!" She exclaimed.

Drake is trying to calm her down. "Gos, calm down."

"Calm down?! Calm down?! How can I calm down?! I have the championship game coming up in a few days. And I'm trapped in the crypt keeper's body!" She cried.

She's looking in the mirror looking at all the wrinkles and lines.

"HEY WATCH IT! Maybe if we run into each other really fast. We could trade back." Drake said.

"Dad? Are you serious? That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard! There's no way that it would work! But it's worth a try I guess." She shrugged.

They walked back wards and stood across face to face with each other.

"Alright, on the count of three. We run into each other really fast. Ready? One… Two… Three." Drake said.

They took off running and BAM! They ran into each other and fell to the ground.

"I repeat worst idea EVER!" Gosalyn said rubbing her head.

Drake mimicked her and stood up. "Well I didn't see you coming up with an idea."

Gosalyn laughed. "Well, I was going to watch you go through the wrong ideas first. Before I say something." She said.

"Yeah sure." Drake replied.

Just then Morgana walked by and say them on the floor.

"Uh.. what are guys doing?" She asked.

Drake ran to her. "MORG! You got to help me! I'm trapped in Gosalyn's body!" He panicked.

Morgana's face lighted up. "Wow, my spell actually worked!" She said cheerfully.

"SPELL?! WHAT SPELL?!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Well since you two haven't' gotten along lately. I thought that I would make you two see what it's like to be each other."

"We already did this?! We understand each other!" Gosalyn cried.

"What when did this happen to you?" Morgana asked confused.

"Years ago, dad was playing with his new gadget and smashed it with my hockey stick! To make a long story short. He was me and I was him. Launch Pad was Honker, Honker was Launch Pad for a day. He gets it. I love me dad! Now can you chance us back?!" Gosalyn cried.

Morgana shrugged. "Sorry it's going to last for a week. Or when ever you two get to know each other better."

Gosalyn and Drake's eyes widen when they heard that.

"A WEEK! NO!" They cried.

"I have the championship game on Friday! Why did you have to get me involved in this?! I didn't do anything!"

"Gosalyn this would be good for you." Morgana said.

"Good for me?! Just because he over reacted by a freaking minute?! I get punished for it too?!! How is that fair?! I'm trapped in an old farts body!! " Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Hey, you got it easy! I'm a teenage school girl with a bad attitude." Drake said.

Gosalyn looked at the clock and back at her dad.

"Speaking of school. You better get ready kiddo. Honk is going to be here soon. And you don't want to be late for school." She laughed.

Drake's jaw dropped. He hated school back when he was a kid. And doesn't want to go to school again.

"School? Why do I have to go to school?" He asked.

"Well dad I can't exactly go looking like the crypt keeper can I? And you'll never let me get away with skipping school."

Drake chuckled at that he knew she was right about it and walked up stairs.

In Gosalyn's room…

Drake is looking in her closet and just shaking his head at her clothes.

He's not used to her sense of style low cut wide leg jeans, a purple long sleeves shirt with a bright green tank top under it. He's used to seeing her wearing her purple jersey.

"There's no way I'm going to go out looking like that! It's no under she gets sick all the time." He said.

He then spotted something waaay in the back of the closet. "So she lost it at school huh?" He said with a smile.

Back down stairs Gosalyn is sitting on the couch watching TV when Drake comes down.

He's wearing a pink over sized sweater with kittens and puppies on it, jeans.

"Dad, I'm all set." He said as Gosalyn.

Gosalyn looked up and her one eye twitched and couldn't believe it.

"WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING?!" She exclaimed.

"Don't you just love it? It's comfy and I love this sweat shirt that you gave me for my birthday."

"I thought that I hid it."

"You did, But I found it." Drake said with a grin.

Gosalyn whimper and looked at the clock.

"Okay, 15 minutes till Honker comes over. I can do this!" She said.

She grabbed his hand and ran up to her room. "I can't believe that you would wear that thing." She said.

Back to her room…

Drake is standing there watching as his daughter is going through her closet.

"You have to be out of you're freaking mind. If you think that I would wear that ugly shirt." She said.

"Say Gos. How come you don't wear the jersey anymore?" He asked.

Gosalyn paused for a minute. "The jersey? I haven't worn that since I was a kid dad. I still wear jersey's. Just not every day anymore."

As he stood there watching her he has a flash back of when she was younger.

It was fall and Drake is racking leaves he looks over and sees 9 year old Gosalyn sitting her bike on a box. She climbs on the bike and starts climbing the tree.

Drake drops his rack and runs over. "GOSALYN! Get down from there!" She exclaimed.

She didn't respond. 'Maybe she didn't hear me.' He thought to himself.

As he walked closer she climbed higher. 'Yup, she heard me.' He thought to himself.

Drake ran to the tree and looked up, took a deep breath. "Okay, hang on Gos. I'm coming." He said.

He jumped up on the bike and started to climb the tree. "I'm coming Gos." He called up.

He looked up and didn't see her. "Where is she?" He asked.

On the other side Gosalyn is laughing and climbing down the tree. "Gos wait!" Drake exclaimed.

He tried to move but his foot got stuck on the tree! "Oh great! I'm stuck! HELP!" He called out.

Shortly after the fireman had to come and get him down and Gosalyn was sitting next to Honker watching this all go down laughing.

"Okay you're down." The police officer said.

Drake shook the thoughts out of his head. "What?" He asked.

"I said you're done." She replied.

"Oh okay. I was just remembering the time when you climbed the tree and the police had to come."

Gosalyn had to think about it. There's been so many times when that had happened.

"You mean the time when you got stuck?" She asked.

"Yeah that one." Drake replied.

Gosalyn laughed. "Yeah good times. Anyways, take a look dad." She said pointing to her mirror.

He looked over and saw that she had him all dressed. But all he could see was a 9 year old girl.

"Wow." He said.

Gosalyn grinned. "Thanks, since you're me. I have to make sure you look good." She said.

"Guys! Honker is here!" Morgana called up from the stairs.

Gosalyn sighed of relieve. "Phew. Just in time." She said.

As the two of them walked out of the room Drake looked over at Gosalyn.

"So what's you're schedule like today?" He asked.

Gosalyn grinned and laughed. "Oh, you'll see." She said evilly laughed.

They walked down the stairs and Honker was standing there. Honker smiled and waved at Drake. Drake smiled and waved back. "Don't do anything to embarrasses me!" Gosalyn whispers to him.

"Who me? I would never do anything to embarrasses you." He said.

They walked down and Honker turned to Gosalyn. "Mr. Mallard. My dad can't drive us to school. Can you take us today?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn has a big grin on her face and Drake's jaw dropped.

"Sure Honker I would be glad to drive you kids to school today. Just let me get the keys and I'll meet you guy out there." She said as her dad.

She laughed and ran to the kitchen to grab Drakes keys.

"Gos? You okay?" Honker asked.

Drake shook the thoughts out of his head and smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm cool Honk." He said.

He grabbed Gosalyn's book bag from the door and almost fell down from the heaviness of it all.

"UMPH! What's all in here bricks?" He asked.

Honker just looked at him confused not sure what to make of Gosalyn.

In the garage..

Drake walks out and sees Gosalyn in the drivers seat.

"Ah! Gosalyn, what do you think you're doing?" He asked.

Gosalyn chuckled and turned to her father. "What does it look like? I'm going to drive you kids to school."

"Oh no. I don't think so. You get out and go inside."

"Dad, I'm the one with the drivers licenses. You don't even have a permit." She said holding up Drake's licenses.

"Yeah, but…" Drake trailed on.

Gosalyn put on her sunglasses and laughed. "Sit in the back." She said.

Drake walked to the back and got in next to Honker. Gosalyn started up the car and drove off FAST!

Gosalyn is driving like maniac! Driving really fast and has the music up really loud.

Honker and Drake are holding on to dear life.

"Gosalyn, is you're dad okay? He's driving like you would." Honker said.

"Yeah, he's a little out of the weather." Drake said as Gosalyn.

Minutes later..

They arrived at the school and Gosalyn stops the car.

"Alright kids, have a good day at school." Gosalyn said.

Honker let go of his death grip and walked out of the car. Drake was next to let go and he looked up at Gosalyn. "Gos, if you ever get you're licenses. Remind me to take it away." He said.

Gosalyn chuckled at that. "Very funny dad. I'm serious dad. Don't do anything to embarrass me! And have fun during the exams." She laughed.

Drake panicked. "Exams?! What exams?!" He asked.

"Oh, just in algebra and world history. And don't get anything lower then a c. I studied my butt off for the tests!" Gosalyn said.

Drake chuckled nervously and got out of the car and walked back to Honker.

"Remind me to walk to next time Gos." Honker said.

"I will. If you remind me."

"Deal."

The two shook hands and headed in the school.

Right away Vic walked up to Drake. And his darkwing senses started to go off.

'Hey, Gos!" Vic exclaimed.

Drake ignored him and continued to walk to the building. Vic just watched as he walked into the building. 'What's wrong with her?' He thought to himself.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and walked into the school.

In the class room..

Drake walks in and walks to an empty seat and sat down when another kid walked up to him.

"You're in my seat." The kid said.

Drake looked up and chuckled. "Oops, I'm sorry." He said.

He stood up and walked over to an empty seat and sat down. Teacher walked in and passed papers out to everybody.

"Alright kids, close you're books and when I tell you start the exams. Ready? And Go." The teacher said.

Drake looked at the paper was right away confused. 'If X equals Y what does that mean? I thought this was math not spelling!' He thought to himself.

He looked around and the teacher glared at him. He smiled and quickly looked back down at the paper. 'No wonder she's always stressed out over this. I don't get it!' He exclaimed.

Back with Gosalyn…

She's driving back home and is still driving fast.

"This isn't so bad. I don't know what the big deal is. I mean my dad does it all the time."

Just then the cops started to drive behind her. She looked up at the mirror and groaned.

"Oh great! The cops. Now my dad will really never let me drive again." She said.

She pulled over to the side and the cop walked up to her and rolled down the window.

"Is there a problem officer?" She asked.

"You was driving 45 in a 25 mile zone. Driver licenses and registration please."

Gosalyn pulled the stuff out of the glove department and handed to the officer.

"Sorry about that officer."

"Hmm.. I'll be right back." The officer walked back to his car and Gosalyn had tears running down her face and banged her head on the seat.

"I am so dead." She said.

The officer came back and handed it back to her. "Since you don't have any other tickets. I'll just give you a warning. And are you crying?"

Gosalyn sighed of relive and whipped the tears off. "Oh thank you so much! You are the coolest!"

"Yeah, well just be so careful next time." He said.

"Sure do." Gosalyn replied.

She put the car in drive and drove off. The officer scratched his head and shook his head.

"What a strange man." He said.

The class bell rang and Drake and Ally are walking in the hall to their next class.

"Man, that was a rough test. I'm glad that's over." Ally said.

"Yeah, I know. So are you still giving you're dad the silent treatment?"

"Who me? Give my father the one who put a roof over my head. Feed me, take care of me. Whose the best father in the world. I would never do such a thing." Drake said.

Ally paused and grabbed his hand. "Okay, hold on. Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?"

Drake laughed. "Oh Allison. You're funny. I'm a different person now. I'm more respecting to my father now."

He said as he walked away, Ally just stood there confused. 'Something is wrong. And I'm going to find out what.' She thought to herself.

To Be Continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drake is walking to the next class. Feeling very uncomfortable.

Being a teen girl isn't his cup of tea.

He would rather be fighting crime then back in school.

When Vic walked up in front of him again. "Hi Gos." Vic said.

Drake rolled his eyes and kept on walking.

Vic grabbed his hand and pulled him over.

"Did you hear me? I'm talking to you!" Vic said.

"Like I care." Drake replied.

He pulled away and kept walking with a grin.

'Well that takes care of that little problem.' He thought to himself.

Vic slammed his fist on the wall and walked to his next class.

Gosalyn pulls up in the driveway. "All right, everything is okay. I just got a warning. Nothing that my dad will notice. All I have to do is drive into the garage and park it. I'm good to go." She said.

As she was going in she accidentally hit the gas instead of the break and crashed the car.

"Ahh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Her green eyes widen with fear as she screamed on top of her lungs.

She just sat there for a second with a death grip on the wheel.

Her heart is beating really fast, sweat dripping down her face.

She puts the car in park, takes the keys out and got out of the car.

"Okay, maybe it's not that bad. Maybe I'm just over reacting." She said.

She walked to the front of the car and cried to see the car totally trashed.

"I am so screwed." She said.

She takes off running into the house.

Drake is walking down to the gym.

His least favorite class.

"Great gym. My least favorite class of all time." He said.

He was about to walk over to the boy's locker room when Ally called for him.

"Gos! Did you forget? That's the boy's room. The girl's room is right here."

Drake paused and chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Thanks Allison."

He walked in and Ally shrugged and walked in too.

Drake covered up his eyes as he walked in.

'I feel so dirty being in here.' He thought to himself.

Ally grabbed his hand and dragged him over to their usual spot. "Girl fess up."

Drake looked at her shocked.

"Fess up about what?"

"Oh come on girl. This is Ally you're best friend talking to. Just admit it. You're still torn up on whom you like. Vic and Honker and you don't know what to do."

Drake was stunned to hear about that part with Honker.

Gosalyn never told him that.

She never talks to him about her personal life anyways.

He always knew that those two would hook up sooner or later.

But with Vic still in the picture.

That's going to be a problem.

'This is my chance to get Vic out and Honker in.'

He thought to himself.

He shook the thoughts out of his head.

"Yup. That's what's wrong with me. You know me so well." He laughed.

He ran to the one empty stall and closed the door.

'Okay something is really wrong. She would never confess something like that in front of everybody!' Ally thought to herself.

Gosalyn is walking around the living room in circles. Trying to think of ways out of this mess.

"Okay Gosalyn think. You have to think of something fast. Before dad gets home and you're grounded again." She said.

Just then the flash quack came flying in,

"Ahh! The Flash Quack!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She quickly ran to the closet and changed into the Darkwing's costume and out.

J.Gander showed up on the screen.

"Ah, Darkwing we're all ready for you."

"Ready for what?" Gosalyn asked confused.

J.Gander laughed.

"You're doing the little girls voice again. You never stop to amuse me Darkwing. We're all ready for the battle between you and Griz."

Gosalyn paused and then nodded her head.

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot my bad. I'll be there ASAP. Darkwing out!" She said holding up a peace sign.

J.Gander scratched his head. "Okay."

The screen went black and Gosalyn's face lit up.

"This is awesome! Maybe if I beat Griz at what ever this is. Then maybe my dad wouldn't blow a gasket about the car." She said.

She ran to the chairs and sat down and looked ahead with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know. Fat chance. But it's worth a try."

She hit the stature and took off.

Drake walked out of the locker room, sees all the kids sitting in their spots waiting for the teacher.

He sat down between Ally and Honker.

"So what are we going to play today?"

Honker laughed.

"You're fave Gos. Dodge ball!"

Drake's eyes widen with fear when he heard that.

He hates dodge ball with a passion.

Ever since he was a little kid.

All the memories of when he was a kid came flying back to him.

He sat there shaking and shivering about it.

Ally and Honker look at each other confused.

"See this is what I was telling you about Honker. She's acting really strange." Ally whispered.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Her dad is acting strange as well."

"So what should we do?"

Honker thought about something.

"Um. Lets just see what happens for the rest of the day."

The teacher walked in with a bag full of balls.

"All right kids. Grab a ball and get in you're teams."

They all ran to the balls and grabbed one.

"Ready! And go!" The teacher yelled.

They all started to throw the balls and Drake was the first one hit.

Everybody gasped and looked at Drake.

Usually she'll be the last one standing.

The teacher walked over to him scratched his head.

"Uh. Gos. You're out. Go sit by the wall."

"Oh already?" He laughed.

He dropped the ball and walked over to the wall and sat down.

Gosalyn arrived at SHUSH head quarters.

"I'm here, J. Gander."

J.Gander walked over and smiled at her.

"Oh good Darkwing. Griz is waiting for you the room."

The room was filled with lots of courses and she looked with them her eyes widen.

"Whoa! Um. Not that I'm scared or anything. But why are we doing this again?"

"Don't you remember Darkwing? You two were having an argument about whose the best. And so you both dared each other to do this course. The one to finish it first is the best."

Gosalyn sighed and rolled her eyes. That makes perfect sense for her dad.

"So what? Who cares whose the best? I don't have to prove myself to anybody." She said.

J.Gander paused and looked at her confused. "You okay Darkwing?"

Before she could respond Griz walked up and laughed.

"Don't tell me you're scared Duck."

Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes at him. Nobody makes fun of her. NOBODY!

"Oh you are so on!"

They walked to the starting line.

"And go!" J.Gander exclaimed.

The two took off and with Gosalyn in the lead.

She might be in an old persons body. But she's kicking major butt!

Climbing the ropes, jumping over things.

She can do this in her sleep. J.Gander is very impressed about this.

His jaw hit the ground as Darkwing left him in the dust.

She passes the finish line with time to spare.

Catching her breath looked up at Gander.

"So how did I do?" She asked.

"Wow! That was a new world record Darkwing."

"Really? Cool, who had the last one?"

He pointed to Griz and her face lighted up with a big grin.

"Whoa! Kick butt!" She exclaimed.

"Don't rub it in Duck. You just got lucky."

Gosalyn laughed and walked over to him, held her hand out.

"What?" Griz asked.

"No hard feelings?" She asked.

Griz was shocked to say the least.

Darkwing would usually rub it in his face if he won. Gosalyn would too.

But she wants Griz to like Darkwing.

He smiled and they shook hands.

"You're not so bad Darkwing."

"Same goes to you."

Drake is in the lunchroom looking disgusted at the food.

"Uh.. What is this?" He asked.

"Tuna surprise. Enjoy you're meal." The lady said.

He picked up his tray and walked into the dinning room.

"No wonder she's always hungry when she gets home."

He spotted Ally and Honker at a table and waved.

Vic showed up again. "Gos, we need to talk now!"

"You again? Look I don't know what I have to do. To get it through you're head. But I don't like you anymore. In fact I like somebody else.

"Whoa, calm down Gos."

"Not until you leave me alone!"

"FINE! If that's how you want it. I'll leave you alone for good."

Vic stormed off and Drake smiled and walked over to the kids.

Ally and Honker just sat there with their mouths wide open in shock.

"Did that just happen?"

"She just snuffed Vic."

Drake sat down next to Ally and they looked at him.

"Gos what gives?"

"Yeah, you're not acting like you're self."

"I'm more then fine guys. In fact Honker there's something that I want to say."

Honker paused and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I think that I'm falling in love with you."

Everybody gasped at Honker spat his milk out. People started laughing.

Honker feeling embarrassed looked around. "Uh. I got to go."

He grabbed his tray and headed out of the café.

Ally turned back at him.

"Alright girl. This time really fess up. No more bullcrap."

"What?"

"What do you mean what? You just told Vic to get lost. And you admitted to everybody that you like Honker. Which I knew already. But you shouldn't have done it in front of everybody."

"Oh Alison. You're so overreacting. Everything is fine."

He grabbed his tray also walked away.

Allison grabbed a notebook from her bag and wrote something down.

The school day is over with and Drake is walking home.

"Well I think today went well. Helped Gosalyn with her little problem there. Being a teen isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." He smiled.

He arrived at the house and saw the garage, his jaw dropped to the ground.

"What?.." He said.

He ran in the house and slammed the door. "GOSALYN!" He yelled.

She walked from the kitchen.

"Hey pops, you're never going to guess what happened today."

She couldn't wait to tell her dad about beating Griz today.

"Oh I have a pretty good feeling I do know. You crashed the car in the garage!"

"Yeah that. You are so going to freak when I tell you."

"I'm already 'freaking' young lady! I've never been so disappointed in you! You're grounded for life and no allowance!"

Gosalyn knew that he wouldn't listen to her.

He never does. Never wants to listen always yells at her.

"I'm already grounded remember!"

"Yeah, well you're grounded more! What were you thinking! You could have been hurt or killed!"

Before she could respond to that the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She said.

She stormed to the door and saw Honker looking confused.

"Honk?" She asked.

"Hi Mr. Mallard. I need you're help."

Gosalyn paused. "My help with what?"

"Gosalyn."

"Why what did she do?"

"Acting very strange. She blew off Vic this guy that she's been crushing over since school started."

Gosalyns face dropped when she heard that.

"And that's only half of it sir. She confessed in the lunchroom where everybody can hear her. That she has feelings me!"

She turned ghost white at that. She didn't even know whom she liked.

"So what should I do?"

"Uh. I don't get involved in my daughters personal life. Sorry."

"Mr. Mallard please I need an answer.:

Gosalyn paused and took a deep breath.

"Honk." She said in her voice.

Honker looked at her shocked.

"Gosalyn?"

"Yeah."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Long story short. Dad was being a pain in the butt. Morgana cast a spell for us to see what each other's lives are like. I got punished as well. Looks like my dad totally ruined my life."

"Wow that stinks."

"Tell me about it."

"So you don't have feelings for me then?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you do?"

"I didn't say that either."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. It means I'm confused about everything."

Honker paused at that.

He didn't want to get his hopes up too high from this.

So the best thing he could was remove himself from the picture for a while.

"Well… I uh. I got to go." Honker said.

"Honk wait!"

"Gos, please just let me have some space from this."

He walked back to his house and Gosalyn watched him and then her face turned bright red.

She turned around and slammed the door. "HOW COULD YOU?!" She yelled.

Drake is sitting there reading the paper. "How could I what?"

"You know what?! You told Vic to get lost. And told Honker that I loved him!"

"Oh that. I solved you're problem."

"My problem?! You had no right to bud in my personal life! Thanks to you the guy that I likes thinks I'm a big jerk. Honker doesn't want anything to do with me. You ruined my life!"

"Well I didn't drive the car into the garage!"

"AUGH! THAT'S IT! I MAKE ONE LITTLE MISTAKE! AND YOU DON'T FORGET IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" She yelled.

She stormed away.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm going up to my room. I'm sick and tired of you treating me like a baby!"

She ran to her slammed the door.

"Because you are my baby." Drake said looking up hurt.

Gosalyn is in her room crying.

"So if this is how he treats my life? Then fine! I'm going to make him wish that he was never born!" She said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

                                               Chapter 4

Gosalyn whips the tears from her eyes and sat up.

"If this is how the game is playing? Then I'm in. Two can play this game." She said.

She stood up and grabbed the sheets off of her bed and walked to the window and tossed them out.

"I'm going to make him wish he was never born!"

She took another look around her room before climbing out.

 If all he thinks she's good for is getting into trouble.

He hasn't seen anything yet. She'll show him trouble.

As she climbed out of the window Spencer came in and gasped.

"Sis!" He exclaimed.

He ran to the window and saw her hop in her bike and took off.

"Wait up! I'm coming too!" He called out.

He also climbed down, hopped on his big wheel and followed her.

Back inside Drake and Morgana are sitting on the couch.

"Boy is she ever moody. All I did was helped with her problem. And she blew up!"

Morgana shook her head.

 "Drake, that's just it. She didn't ask you for you're help. How are you supposed to help when she doesn't know the answer?"

Drake paused. "Huh?"

Morgana grabbed his hand dragged him to a mirror.

 "Look, tell me what you see."

"I see Gosalyn." He asked her strange.

"As a kid or a young lady."

"I don't know what.."

"Drake really take a look. I know that she'll always be you're baby girl. But you're going to have face it. She's growing up."

He froze at that.

He knew she was but it was hard for him to deal with.

And for the first time in a long time he saw her for who she is.

He saw a young lady looking in the mirror not a little girl.

"And in this time in her life. She's trying to figure herself out. The one thing that she could always count on was Honker. Now she doesn't even have that."

Drake sighed and shook his head. "Why is that when ever I try to help it's wrong."

Just then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" He asked.

He walked to the door and saw all of Gosalyn's girlfriends there.

"Uh hey girls." Drake said as Gosalyn.

"Hey, we're taking you out." Ally said.

"Taking me out?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. We know how cruddy you must feel about you and Honker. So we thought that we'll treat you to pizza and the mall." Samantha said.

"Yeahandyoucantellusallabouteverything." Chrissy said in one breath.

She's the one who loves to talk. Infact she'll talk you're ears off.

Drake chuckled nervously.

"Well…" He trailed on.

Morgana walked up to the girls. "She'll love to girls."

Drake's eyes widen and looked up at Morgana.

"Just a minute girls."

Drake and Morgana walked away.

"Are you out of you're mind?! I can't 'hang' with them! I don't know the first thing about girls!"

"Exactly. Drake you're always complaining that you don't know anything that goes in her head. So what better way then to spend time with her friends? Give it a shot and see."

Drake nodded his head.

"You're right."

With Gosalyn she's wearing all black.

She jumps off her bike and picks up her spray cans and sprayed 'Darkwing Duck is a fake' on the building.

 "I'll show him what kind of trouble I can cause." She said.

Police sirens came from a distance she gasped and dropped the cans and hopped back on her bike and took off.

Seconds later Spencer came and saw what she painted on the wall.

 "That's not very nice." He said.

He took off as well.

The girls are all in Ally's car.

The music is blasting loud, girls are singing along with the music.

Drake has his ears covered.

'This is her idea of fun?' He thought to himself.

Chrissy gasped. "Like turn it up!" She exclaimed as a song came on.

"Good idea Chris. This is Gosalyn's fave song. It will cheer her up." Samantha said.

Ally turned it up.

'Great, it's probably some loud heavy rock music.' Drake thought to himself.

But to his amazement it wasn't. It was his favorite song as well.

"This is my favorite song?" Drake asked.

"A duh! You listen to it this song 24 7. Something about this is the song that was playing in the car. When you're dad adopted you or something." Chrissy said in one breath.

That took Drake back. He didn't think that she remember about it. He had tears in his eyes.

"Are you crying Gos?" Chrissy asked.

"No, I just got something in my eyes." He cried.

"That's good. Cause the night is still young."

Back with Gosalyn she's sitting on top of a hill thinking about what else to do.

She had spray painted on a building, took a purse from a young lady, jay walked across the street. Nothing major. But just enough to get her dad ticked off. And nobody knows who she is.

"Night is still young and still a lot of criminal activity to do. But what?" She asked.

As she sat there Spencer finally caught up with her.

 "Gos! Why are you doing this?" He asked.

Gosalyn jumped little. "Spencer? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've been following you. Why are doing all these bad things?"

"You wouldn't understand. Just go home." She said.

She stood up and hopped back on her bike and took off.

Spencer watched as she took off and followed her.

The girls arrived at the mall.

"All right let's shop!" Chrissie exclaimed.

Drake hates to shop. So he wasn't really looking forward to this. He got out of the car.

"Oh what do you know. I'm out of cash. Guess I can't go shopping."

Ally sighed. "You're dad holing you're allowance hostage again?"

"That's like not right. He shouldn't be allowed to do that. I mean what does he say when you ask him about it?" Samantha asked.

"He says it's for my own good." Drake said.

"Yeah right. Like you said Gos. He's a total cheapskate."

"Totally I would hate to have him as my father." Samantha replied.

That took Drake back.

 He didn't think it was a bad idea at first.

They walked inside the mall.

Gosalyn is riding around trying to think of something big to get her dad mad.

"Think Gosalyn. Think. There has to be a way to get back at him. But what?" She asked.

She then spotted a bunch of electric shooting by and got a huge grin on her face.

"Oh that would kill him! It's perfect!" She exclaimed.

She took off faster and Spencer was right behind her and gasped.

 "No! Anything but that!" He exclaimed.

The girls walked past a dress store. And a purple dress caught Drakes eyes.

He stopped and looked at it.

 Ally stopped and looked at it. "You would of looked killer in that dress for the spring dress Gos."

"Yeah, if you're dad wouldn't keep you're allowance to himself. You could of bought that dress weeks ago." Samantha said.

Drake looked at them shocked. "I was going to buy this dress?" He asked.

"Yeah you was saving up you're allowance since you heard about the dance. But then the whole thing with Honker and Vic going on. You probably don't feel like going."

Drake pictured Gosalyn wearing that dress. 'Man I totally screw up.' He thought to himself.

Now she has no date at all for the dance.

 He felt like a total heel now. How could he do this to her?

"Well come on, I know what will cheer you up!" Ally said.

She grabbed his hand and dragged them away.

They're now standing at the arcade.

"This place always cheers you up." Ally said.

Drake chuckled.

"Something's never chance." He laughed.

As they walked in everybody looked at her.

"Gosalyn!" They exclaimed.

'Wow, she has a lot of friends.' He thought to himself.

A 13-year-old boy ran up to her.

"Gos! Guess what?! I passed my test! I couldn't of done it without you." He said.

Drake was confused. "With out me?" He asked.

"Yeah, you helped me study for the test, remember? You stayed past you're curfew a few nights ago to help me."

Drake flashbacked to when he yelled at Gosalyn for staying past her curfew.

 He didn't listen to her.

He didn't know that she was helping anybody.

"You're welcome." He said.

The kid hugged her and took off running back to the games.

Gosalyn arrived at the hide out looked around.

"This would kill dad! Darkwing duck joining the fearsome five. He would have a heart attack." She laughed.

As she was going to walk to the doors Spencer came and stopped in front of her.

"Spencer! I thought I told you to go home!"

"Gos please don't do this!"

"MOVE!" She yelled.

"I'm not going to let you do this Gos."

"Get lost!"

She walked past him and he gasped.

"I'm telling on you!" He yelled.

He took off the other direction. "I have to find dad." He said as he peddled away.

After the mall the girls are at the pizza place laughing.

The waitress came with Drakes drink.

 Gosalyn's drink is what they call suicide.

Pure sugar, a mixture of all the high sugar pops they have.

"Here's you're suicide Gos." She said.

Drake looked at her. "Uh thank you." He said.

He took a sip of it and gagged.

Started coughing. "Man, that was a lot of sugar in it." He said.

The girls laughed.

 "It should. That's why they call it a suicide. You'll die from all the sugar."

"I drink this all the time?"

"You can't survive with out it." Samantha laughed.

Drake rolled his eyes at that.

'No wonder she has trouble going to sleep at nights.' He thought to himself.

"Oh great, don't look now Gos. But Vic just walked in." Ally said.

Drake took a deep breath and knew what he had to do.

He had to say sorry to him. He didn't want to.

Cause something about Vic he didn't like.

 But if it means Gosalyn wouldn't hate him.

 He has to do it.

"I'll be back girls." He said.

He stood up from the seat and headed over to him.

"Vic?"

Vic turned around and frowned.

 "Oh it's you."

Drake took a deep breath.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you lately. I haven't been myself lately."

Vic grinned.

 "It's cool." He said.

"Good." Drake said.

He walked to the girl's room,

Vic grinned mischievously.

As his friend walked up to him.

"It's back on." He laughed.

The fearsome five are gathered around a table talking about the next crime.

"Alright you knobs. We need an idea for the next crime. Any ideas?" Negaduck asked.

Just then a voice came from the distance.

"I know what you can do." The voice said.

They all looked back and saw 'Darkwing' walk into the building.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

                                    Chapter 5

"I know what you can do." A voice said from the darkness.

The fearsome five looked behind them and saw 'Darkwing' walking towards them.

"It's Darkwing get him!" Negaduck exclaimed.

They stood up and went after her.

She chuckled nervously and slowly headed for the door. "Bad time?" She asked.

She took off running with them behind her.

Back with Drake.

He's in the girl's bathroom looking at the mirror.

Feeling very proud of what he had just done.

"I think that I'm finally getting the hang of this. I made up with Vic., which is the hardest thing that I ever had to do. But I did it for Gosalyn."

He washed his hands and headed for the door.

Vic and his friends was standing near it and talking.

"So the bet is back on?" His friend Adam asked.

Vic laughed and nodded his head.

"Oh yeah big time. I knew that she would come running back to me. Talk about an easy A. Take one crushing girl, mix that with flunking class. And you get an easy A. All I had to do was sweet-talk her. She's like putty in my hands now. She'll do my homework now."

They all gave each other a high five and Drake paused and walked back into the girl's room.

He could feel her heart breaking.

"Oh Gos. I am so sorry." He said.

Gosalyn is running as fast as her dad's body could take her.

"Man I wish that I was back in my 15 year old body. Everything hurts! No wonder he's always tired when he gets home from work." She said.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran right into the door.

"UMPH!" She exclaimed as she feel to the ground.

She sat up and moaned.

 "Ouch my head." She cried.

"That's nothing compared to what we're going to do to you." Negaduck said.

As they all gathered around her she gulped and her eyes widen with fear.

'Okay, I'm not ashamed to admit it. I'm scared! I want my dad! I want my body back! I want to be a kid again!' She thought to herself.

Drake is still in the bathroom trying to think what would Gosalyn do.

How dare he treat her like that!

He KNEW that something wasn't right about him. His eyes turned bright red.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing." He said.

He then stormed out of the bathroom and walked over to him.

"Vic can I gave a word with you?"

Vic turned around with a big grin on his face. "Yes."

"I over heard everything. You was just using me to do you're homework?" He asked.

Vic shrugged. "Yeah, so what's you're point?"

Drake couldn't believe that he just admitted it!

He narrowed his eyes and walked over to the nearby table, grabbed a milkshake from the table.

 Walked back to him and poured it over his head.

Everybody watched and laughed at this. The girls came up to him and gasped.

"Gos! Have you lost you're mind?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, come on let's get out of here!" Samantha exclaimed.

They grabbed his hand and ran out of the pizza joint.

Back with Gosalyn.

She's all tied up to a post and Nega Duck walked up to her.

"So you thought that you could bust in on us huh, Darkwing?"

Gosalyn was still scared as heck. But she had to snap out of it.

 'What would dad do?' She thought to herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and got a burst of confidence.

"No, actually I'm here to help you." She said.

"Help us? YOU? Darkwing help us? WHY?" Negaduck asked.

"Listen, I'm tired of being a do gooder. I'm not getting anything from being good. They don't even know I'm alive. Unless I do something wrong and then they're all over it."

She was actually talking about her dad but they didn't know that.

"Oh boo woo. Little Darkwing is getting his feelings hurt. Give me a break."

"No I'm serious. I can prove it to you. They're having a huge diamond show in town."

"Why should we believe you?" Negaduck asked holding a knife to him.

"Fine, don't. I really don't care. I'm just saying that I can get you in and out of there in a flash. With out them even knowing. I just thought that you guys would be interested. But if not. I can find some other criminals that would be interested in it."

They all looked at each other and back at Negaduck.

"What do you say Nega Duck?" Megavolt asked.

Negaduck thought about it he still doesn't believe him. But he'll be damned if some body else pulled it off.

"I don't trust you Darkwing. I have my eyes on you." He said as he untied Gosalyn from the post.

'Suckers.' Gosalyn thought to herself as she stood up.

Drake and the girls are walking around talking about what just happened.

"Gos! I can't believe that you just did that!"

"Yeah, that's so not like you."

Before Drake could respond Spencer had finally found him.

"Da.. I mean Gos!" Spencer exclaimed.

Drake turned around and saw him. "Spencer?" He asked.

Spencer hopped off of his bike and ran to him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's dad! He went to join the enemy's!"

Drake's eyes widen with fear when he said that. The girls were confused.

"The enemy's? Whose that?" Ally asked.

Samantha shrugged.

Drake shook his head at that.

'Figures, she would do something stupid like that.' He thought to himself.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and turned to the girls.

"Sorry to cut this girls night out short. But I gotta go." He said.

Drake and Spencer both ran off. The girls just shrugged at that.

They're now in the rat catcher driving around.

"Alright, Spencer. Tell me everything that Gosalyn said to you?"

"She said that she wanted to get you back in a big way."

Drake grinded his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Oh that girl. She is grounded for another week! If she thinks that this will go unnoticed. She has another thing coming." He said.

Spencer looked at him worried. He figured out what Gosalyn was talking about before.

They arrived at the scene minutes later..

Drake jumped off the bike and turned to his son.

"Spencer, you sit here. I'll go get Gosalyn."

"Why do I have to wait out here?"

"I can let you get hurt too. So just stay put." Drake said.

He walked away and Spencer sighed and watched him. "I can never do anything fun."

Drake sneaks into the hide out and hits the alarm button by accident.

"Uh oh." He said.

Seconds later he was surrounded by them.

"Wanna buy some girl scout cookies?" He chuckled.

Negaduck walked up to him and saw the darkwing outfit and laughed.

"You picked the wrong hero to dress up as girl."

"What?" Drake asked.

"Oh Darkwing, you have a visitor." Negaduck said.

Out comes Gosalyn wearing all black with red eye contacts, black cape and boots looking very evil.

Drakes jaw dropped to the ground when he saw that.

"So what do you think of you're hero now?" Quacker jack asked.

Drake just sat there for a minute and shook the thoughts out.

"Darkwing, I don't get it!" He exclaimed.

"What can I say? I got tired of being treated like a criminal. So I thought hey why don't I just give them something to talk about? And my names not Darkwing anymore. It's dark warrior now." She said.

Drake couldn't wrap his mind around this.

What has he done to her that was this bad?

"Take her to the caller boys." Nega duck said.

"No, let me do it." Gosalyn said.

"Alright, but I'm watching you Darkwing." Nega duck said.

Gosalyn picked up Drake and carried him away.

And then she tied him to post on the wall.

"Okay Gos. Why are you doing this?"

"I told you kid. I'm sick and tired of you treating me like I can't do anything right."

"When have I treated you like that?"

She just paused and looked at him.

"You kidding me right?"

"No I'm not. I want to know."

Before she could respond Negaduck came from behind her and hit her on the head with a mallet.

Drake gasped and watched she fell to the ground.

Gosalyn comes out of it and moans.

"What happened?" She asked.

Negaduck laughed.

"What? You really didn't think that I would let you help us did you? What a loser. But hey thanks for the blue prints. Come on boys." Negaduck laughed.

They all laughed and headed out. 

Spencer who is watching this whole thing from outside gasped.

"I got to get mom!" He exclaimed.

He jumped off the bike and took off running back at home.

Drake just sat there with his eyes narrowed at his daughter.

"Well that was such a good idea Gos. What were you thinking? Joining the fearsome five? Was you out of you're mind? Of all the stupid stunts you pulled.."

Gosalyn couldn't take it anymore! There he is yelling at her again! It's like that's all he's done lately is yelling.

"See!! This is what I was talking about dad! You're always yelling at me!"

"Well do you blame me? You crashed the car in the house and now this. I have a right to be mad."

Gosalyn sighed.

"I did it prove a point dad."

"Really? And what point is that?"

"To see if you could look past what I did and not yell at me. I thought okay either two things would happen. You would either be upset or yell. Or you'll stop and think 'what's wrong with Gosalyn'? And guess which one you landed on."

"What are you talking about? I never just yell at you for no good reason."

"That's a laugh. What about me being a minute late? A freaking minute late! You didn't even ask why I was late. You yelled at me and then grounded me. And two when I crashed the car in the house. You never stopped and asked me if I was okay. You just yelled at me again. I was scared out of my mind when that happened. But did you notice? No! You just yelled."

Drake didn't realize how much he has hurtled her and just sat there.

Spencer had run as fast as his little legs could back to the house.

"Mom!" He yelled.

Morgana came running in from the library. "Spencer! What is it?" She asked.

"It's dad and Gosalyn. They're trapped at the fearsome five hideout!"

"What? Oh great, leave it to those two to try and kill each other. Good thing I found a spell to change them back."

"Hurry." Spencer cried.

Morgana grabbed a spell book and they took off out of the house.

Drake watched as his daughter cry about everything and sighed.

"Gos, I didn't realize that I hurt you so bad. I truly am sorry. And maybe I do get carried away at times. But that's only because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Gosalyn just sat there.

"You have a funny way of showing it dad. At least this is as bad as it could get. You didn't do anything else that might get me mad?"

Drake didn't respond that and she froze.

 "Oh no what did you do?" She asked.

"Not a good time to tell you that I poured a milkshake over Vics head."

"WHAT?! Wait.. I don't even want to know. Just when I thought that things couldn't get worse you prove me wrong again! You don't know the first thing about me! So just do me a favor and stay out of my life!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry no can do Gos. And you're wrong I do know a thing or two about you."

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Like that you help kids with their homework. And that's the reason why you were late. Why didn't you tell me that? I would have understood."

"No you wouldn't. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You never do. So that's why I never told you about that. And now because of you I'm going to be the crazy chick you pours milkshakes on peoples heads."

"Gos I over heard him and his buddies talking. He was just using you to make an easy A. I couldn't let him use you like that."

Gosalyn didn't believe him and rolled her eyes at that.

"Oh please dad. I'm the captain on the girl's basketball team a straight a student. I'm popular at school. You just don't like him admit it."

"Okay you're right. I don't like him. I even apologized to him at the pizza joint. Cause I knew that it would make you happy. But I'm telling you the truth. He's just using you."

"Don't even talk to me." Gosalyn replied.

Seconds later Morgana and Spencer arrived at the scene.

"Hold on Spencer. Let me just check if they're still in there."

Morgana put her hand on the door and closed her eyes and could feel the twosome.

Spencer's eyes widen when he saw his mom do that.

"Wow cool! When do I get to learn to do that?"

"When you control you're magic hon."

"I can control my magic."

Just when he said that magic came flying through his hands and zapped the door to bits.

"Oh really?" Morgana asked.

Spencer chuckled.

 "Maybe I need little more practice."

"Yeah you do. Now come on before they kill each other."

They raced in there.

Gosalyn and Drake are in quite moment.

Each one is scared to talk to the other one.

"Are you telling me the truth about Vic?" She asked.

"Wish I wasn't. But I heard him Gos."

"Oh man this reeks."

"What does?"

"This whole thing! I ruined a great friendship with Honker. For nothing!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that. I think that Honk still likes you a lot."

Gosalyn shrugged. "If you say so dad."

Morgana and Spencer ran up to them.

"Guys, are you okay?" She asked as they untied.

"Morgana! Yeah, we're fine. Now untie us! We have to catch up with the fearsome five."

Gosalyn busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Drake asked.

"Don't worry about them dad."

"But you.."

"Those blue prints are fake. Police surrounds it. They wouldn't get 10 feet around it."

"Huh?"

"What did you really think that I'd join them? Give me a little more credit dad."

Drake laughed at that. "Guess you're right."

With the fearsome five they looked around at all the guards.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Quacker jack asked.

Negaduck groaned.

 "I knew that Darkwing wasn't telling the truth."

The guards spotted them and went after them.

"Sorry boys, but it's every man for themselves." Nega duck said.

His plane came flying towards them; he jumped on the rope and let the others get caught.

The Mallard family was walking home.

"Well I hope you two learned you're lesson." Morgana said.

"Oh you know we did." Drake said.

"Good. Cause I found a spell that will turn you back to normal."

"Yes! Finally!" Gosalyn cheered.

"Alright now stand side by side."

They did and Morgana chanted her spell and their sprits switched back.

They looked at each other and cheered.

"I'm me again!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Spencer looked at Gosalyn.

"Sis, don't you have a basketball game tonight?"

She gasped at that.

"The Championship game is tonight! It's already starting!" She cried.

"Well don't just stand there. Hurry up and get going!" Drake exclaimed.

"Right! Bye guys!"

With that she took off running to the school.

At the school.

They're losing badly 20 to zip. The other team is just laughing at them.

"Man, can't believe that this is the undefeated team." One girl said.

"I know. They're not doing a good job."

The coach is walking around nervously without Gosalyn. They don't stand a chance.

"Where's Gosalyn?" He asked.

The girls all shrugged. "What a time for her to go AWOL on us."

"Tell me about it."

A girl that's jealous of Gosalyn's talent stood up from the bench.

"I'll go in for her coach."

Before the coach replied to that Gosalyn came running in wearing her uniform.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I had an out of the body experience." She said.

"I don't care what you're reason is. Go in there and play. We're behind 20 to zip!"

Gosalyn gasped and ran into the court.

In the stands.

Drake and the others walked in and sat down next to the Muddle foots.

"Did we miss anything?" Drake asked.

"Just us getting our butts kicked." Launch Pad replied.

Drake gasped and looked back at the court and saw Gosalyn.

"GO GOSALYN!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn has the ball and is going to pass it another.

When a girl from the other team hit her on the head.

Drake stood up from his seat and yelled. "Hey Ref! Where's the fowl?" He exclaimed.

The ref blew his whistle and it was a fowl.

"That's what I thought." Drake said as he sat back down.

She has the ball again and 2 girls went for the ball and came flying at her.

"Ahh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

The ref blew his whistle again to show the girls on top of Gosalyn.

Gosalyn chuckled. "A fowl? Where Ref?" She laughed.

Drake rolled his eyes at that. "That's my girl." He laughed.

The other team has the ball and was about to shoot it.

Gosalyn jumps up and steals the ball and heads for the basket.

And makes the first basket!

"Score!" The announcer exclaimed.

The other team walked up to the ref.

 "Ref, where's the fowl?"

"No fowl keep playing."

"But.."

Gosalyn laughed as she heard that.

"Oh cry home to you're mommy." She laughed.

The girl just narrowed her eyes at Gosalyn.

 They were beating them until she showed up and ruined everything.

The half time whistle blew and they're catching up with them.

As Gosalyn was walking to the locker room she over heard the other team talking.

"Man, that number 10 is animal!"

"I know, I'm scared of her a little."

Gosalyn grinned and chuckled as she heard that.

It's now the last 10 seconds of the game.

They're all tied up with each other.

Gosalyn has the ball again and is going for the basket.

"And here we are at the last 15 seconds of the game. Game all tied up and Mallard has the ball." The announcer said.

Gosalyn bounces the ball and shoots.

Everybody is on the edge of the seat. Not taking their eyes off of the ball.

'Please let this week end good.' She thought to herself.

Drakes biting his nails.

 "She shoots and she…." The announcer said.

The ball goes in the basket!

"And she scores! The Ducks have won the championship game! The Ducks have won!"

Gosalyn is just sitting there afraid to move, when her team ran up to her and jumped on her.

They're all cheering and jumping "We're number 1!" They cheered.

Drake had almost passed out from the game.

 Morgana looked at him and laughed.

"You can breath now Drake."

Drake snapped out of it and stood up.

"Wow, what a game." He said.

He watched as Gosalyn and her friends talked and saw Vic walking up to her.

"Gos, can we talk?"

Gosalyn turned around and looked at him weird.

 "Oh really? You forgive me?"

"Yup. I forgive you. In fact I'm letting you helping me with my homework."

"Really? No thanks, I pass."

"What?"

"Vic, you're self fish loser! I'm just sorry that I wasted my energy on you. And you're lucky that I didn't pop you."

Vic laughed.

"Yeah, right. You're just a girl. What can you do to me? You're just mad because I don't find you cute anymore."

Gosalyn couldn't believe he just said that.

That's one thing that she can't stand is somebody talking like that.

 She narrowed her green eyes and she made a fist.

"Oh, you didn't just say that."

Vic rolled his eyes. "What ever."

He was about to walk away when Gosalyn punched him right on the beak.

"Ouch my beak!" He exclaimed as he looked down.

"That! That's what a girl can do to you."

Vic looked back up and had blood running down.

"Forget you! I'll find somebody else to do my homework."

"Good luck with that loser!" Gosalyn called.

She looked back at the stands and saw that Honker had left already.

She sniffed and walked up to her dad.

"Lets go home dad." She said.

They walked out of the gym.

The next day at the Mallard home..

The doorbell rang and Gosalyn comes running down the stairs.

"I'll get it!" She yelled.

She ran to the door and saw Honker standing there.

"Honker?" She asked.

"Yeah, can we talk?"

"Sure."

She closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stay and talk after the game. But I thought that you and Vic wanted to be alone."

"Honk."

"No let me finish. I guess that I was jealous that you liked him more then me. And I didn't want to face it."

Gosalyn sighed.

"Honk, I didn't even what was going on. I think I must have been dreaming of the idea. In reality I didn't know the first thing about him. I was scared to let myself fall in love."

As she was talking Honker smiled and pulled her close into a long kiss.

She was shocked to say the least and just stood there.

"Uh… wow Honk. I didn't know that you was such a good kisser." She said.

Honker laughed. "So you want to do something tonight?"

"Love too. But can't. Me and my dad are leaving for New Zealand tonight."

"You're going to New Zealand?"

"Yeah for spring break. Sort of a father daughter bonding trip."

"Wow, I'd figure that after what just happened. You wouldn't want to spend any more time with him."

"Yeah, I know freaky huh? But I learned he's not such a bad guy after all. And heck a free trip to New Zealand. Why not? Can I get a rain check on the plans?"

Honker nodded his head. "You bet."

A week has past and the family is gathered around the TV.

Going to watch the home video of the trip.

You see them standing and waving at the camera.

"And here we are just arrived at New Zealand. As you can see dad is wearing his ugly shirt. That went out of style about 10 years ago." Gosalyn said pointing to his Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey the lady said that it was fashionable." Drake said.

Gosalyn laughed.

"Yeah right dad. You and Herb could be twins." She laughed.

She's upside down on the couch with the remote in her hands.

The next you see Gosalyn on the beach wearing her swimsuit.

Which is a purple and pink bikini with a towel on her hips.

"Oh here's over protective dad again." Gosalyn said.

She takes off the towel and you can hear Drake freaking out.

"Ahh! Gosalyn, what do you think you're wearing?"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "It's called a bikini dad."

"Do you have to show so much skin?"

Her swimsuit wasn't that bad, it looks more like a t-shirt and shorts then a bikini.

"Dad, I've worn bikini's before as a kid."

"Yeah but you was just a kid. So put the towel back on."

She grabs the towel and puts it back on her hips.

"There happy?"

"Very. Now Gosalyn about." He trailed off.

Right when he turned around, she took the towel off and went running for the ocean.

Drake freaked out and grabs the towel and runs to catch up with her.

He trips over everything, Gosalyn is embarrassed and laughs nervously.

Everybody laughs at that.

"Oh Drake." Morgana said.

"What? All those guys wore looking at her?"

Gosalyn quickly sat up at the next part of the movie.

"Oh here's my favorite part! I went on what they call The New Zealand Extreme Challenge. And what that is first you go bungee jumping off a bridge and land in a speedboat. Where then you go white water rafting after that you bike up this hill. Where you get in this huge plastic bubble and go down the hill. It was awesome!" She exclaimed.

It shows Gosalyn getting into the safety gear and looked back at the camera.

"Dad, are you sure you don't want to come along?" She asked.

"Being dangled from a huge rubber band? I don't think so. I'd like my bones to stay in my body. Thank you."

"Have it you're way chicken. Let's rock and roll!" She exclaimed.

Drake and the others walked away and watched as she jumps off the bridge.

"Yahoo!" She cheered.

"I can't look." Drake said covering his eyes.

She then lands in boat and they took off.

They're waiting on the bottom of the hill for Gosalyn.

"And here we are waiting for.." Drake said.

Just then a huge plastic bubble came rolling down the hill with Gosalyn inside of it.

Heading straight to Drake.

"Ahh!" Drake exclaimed.

The ball ran him over and then stopped.

 Gosalyn gets out of the ball dizzy and laughing.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" She exclaimed.

The doorbell rang and Gosalyn did a back flip off the coach.

"That's Honk. Were going to the pizza joint. Later." She said.

Morgana and Drake laughed.

"So Drake when you adopted her. Did you ever think that she was going to be a superstar?"

"I'm figuring that out everyday." He laughed.

He looked back at her and pictures her as a superhero. Wearing a superman outfit, in a dramatic pose with the wind blowing her cape.

The End


End file.
